1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of light activated thyristors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light activated thyristors are known. In such prior art thyristors, the dv/dt and di/dt characteristics deteriorate when attempts are made to increase light triggering sensitivity of the device. Such deterioration severely limits the power handling capability of such light activated devices.